Maul Finds Love
by Isis1
Summary: Darth Maul rises up against Sidious, partly because of a woman.


She hated her job. No, no,   
hated wasn't the word, more like   
loathed. The only good thing   
about was her best friend was there.   
They could talk for hours, blowing   
off work if   
they wanted. Today was horrible.   
Everytime she   
looked at the time it had only  
passed ten to fifteen   
minutes.   
  
She picked up her head   
from it's resting  
spot, her arm. Half an hour and the boss  
still wanted her to do some work.   
'Woo-hoo,' she thought.  
She looked over at Cat. She was  
batting her eyes at   
the new intern. Oh, he was cute   
and everything, but  
did she have to make it so obvious?   
The intern ran a   
finger down her cheek. She only  
smiled and waved bye  
to him. Cat ran straight to   
Sabrei, grinning like a   
jack ass and slightly blushing.   
  
Cat was short, not that short really,   
but shorter than Sabrei. She had   
emerald, green   
eyes that sparkled when she was  
happy. Cat was not tiny,  
actually she was plump. It didn't  
matter, people   
liked her charm. She once got   
out of paying a ticket  
with her smile and smooth talking.   
  
Sabrei was tall, around   
five-five. Beautiful,  
round brown eyes, that would   
catch anyones attention.   
She was strong, stronger than  
she looked. More than   
once had she took out some guy   
at a club that got a   
little too friendly with her butt.   
  
"Did you see him, I had him beggin' for it,"  
stated Cat.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sabrei said, rolling her  
eyes.   
  
Sabrei was beautiful, but  
her personality  
was sometimes a put off. Many guys  
came up to her,   
tried to pull some lines, or even   
nice guys, she blew  
them all off. It took Cat a long   
time to even get  
to know the real Sabrei, but now  
you would think  
they had known each other forever.   
  
A droning voice cuts into   
their conversation.   
It's the manager saying the same   
thing as she always says.  
'Works over,' blah, blah, blah.   
  
"I'm going home, wanna come over   
for dinner or something?"  
asks Cat.   
  
"Nah, boss wants me to finish some  
paper work, boringgg," said Sabrei,  
fake stabbing herself.   
  
Cat nodded and pushed her   
way through the  
cattle looking crowd. Sabrei dropped   
her head on the desk, making a loud clang, that   
echoed through the  
now empty room.   
  
Hours later Sabrei finished   
the last of her work.   
Just as she hit the print button,   
the entire building went  
black.   
  
"Sithspawn!" cried Sabrei, in a rage.   
  
Sabrei walked toward the basement.   
She hatedthe basement, it   
gave her a creapy feeling.   
One she did not care for.   
  
As she descended into the dark,  
musky pit, a coldness   
entered her body. She pulled her arms   
to her, shivering. A noise,   
toenails scratching the floor. Once she   
reached the bottom of the floor she   
peered to her right. She felt her   
way along the wall.  
Her hand hit a cold, metal box.   
'Found it,' she thought.   
She opened the box and found a   
small, black tube. She pushed  
the button and a light came on.   
She saw the power box,   
now if she could remember which   
button to push.  
  
  
The manager had a boring voice,   
you just wanted to knock her upside the  
head. All the while she was blathering about  
the power box, Sabrei was poking Cat in the  
side, causing her to squeal. Everyone   
looked at Cat, wanting her to shut up.   
  
As her hand reached the back up  
power lever, a dark figure came out ofthe   
shadows as if he were made from it. He smiled  
wickedly to himself, thinking of what he was   
about to do.   
  
"You called," the figure said.   
  
Sabrei jumped and turned around  
quickly, the light from the flash light  
passing over the figures face. Although he  
was cladded in black and wore a hood, his eyes  
were clearly visible. The only thing that escaped  
her lips was a gasp. The yellow upon black, with red.  
'How beautiful,' was the last thought that crossed her   
mind. He brought his gloved hand up to her neck  
and pinched a presure point that caused her to crumple   
to the ground.  
  
When Sabrei woke she was bound to a bed.   
Her hands rested above her head, both arms  
asleep now. She wiggled her arms, in attempt  
to wake them up. It was no use. She tried to   
recall what had happened. The dark figure, his eyes.   
It came to her. She hoped to the gods she had imagined  
him.   
  
Maul sat in the pilot's seat of his  
Sith Infiltrator. It was on autopilot, but  
he liked the feel of being in power. He liked  
knowing everything. Maul looked back at the door,   
wondering why he wasn't back there right now, terroizing  
the woman. Any other person would have been dead by now.   
But, no, his master wanted her. Why? Who knows, some sick  
perverted reason most likely. He remembered his master had  
said something about seeing her in some meeting, bringing  
some papers or something like that. He said she had  
a good ass. Maul did agree with his master about her ass.  
Once he had knocked her out and had to swing her over  
his shoulders, he couldn't help but look. Maul heard  
some rustling in the back. 'So she's awake,' he thought  
to himself. He comtimplated going back there, maybe take  
advantage of her weakened state, but he quickly shook his   
head, wanting to rid the idea from it. If Sidious  
suspected he was attracted to her, he might force  
him to do things, things he did not want to do, things   
that would involve Sidious watching. Maul shuddered.   
He continued to stare blankly at the depths of space.   
  
Sabrei knew someone was up there, but where.  
And who the hell would want her? She thought she   
was ugly. Yet, people always told her she wasnt.   
Of course she never believed them. More thoughts   
crossed her mind, like what was he going to   
do to her. Before she could imagine anything  
to horrible, she fell asleep.   
  
Maul didn't want the woman to be  
dehydrated or hungry when they arrived on Coruscant.   
He pushed the button beside the door, leading  
to the room Sabrei was in. As soon as he   
opened the door, his eyes fell upon her face, surrounded  
by her long locks of brown hair. He stood there for  
a second, taking her in. Maul snapped out of his trance.   
He walked, no, Maul didn't walk, he glided toward her.   
He sat the food and drink on the table beside her.   
Sabrei stirred in her sleep, but did not wake.   
Maul removed his gloves, revealing black and   
red tatoos. Maul unclipped his double bladed   
lightsaber and layed by the food. His face  
showed no emotion. Maul reached up above her  
arms, untying the bindings that held her.   
Sabrei's arms dropped lifelessly to her   
side. She only sighed, but still  
slept. Maul ran a finger down her arm, from  
the crease or her elbow to her index finger.   
This caused a few goosebumps to pop   
out on her arm. Maul stood up quickly  
and walked bact to the front, silently  
cursing himself for being so foolish.   
  
It had been a half an hour since  
Maul left the room. Sabrei woke, squinting her  
eyes, focing them to adjust to the darkness.   
Her arms were back to normal, a little sore  
but she could still use them. Sabrei rose  
from the bed and suddenly caught a wiff  
of the fruit. It smelled wonderful. She  
picked up a piece, it was red and juicy.   
Just before she bit into it, she considered  
not doing so, for she feared it might  
be poisoned. She quickly dismissed the thought.  
Sabrei had not eaten since yesterday lunch. It was  
now night the next day. She drank the water  
in silenced, still wondering what in gods name  
she was doing here.   
  
Once Sabrei was through with her food.  
She crept toward the door. It did not looked  
locked. She inched her way toward it, fearing  
she might burst into flames if she touched it.   
She raised her hand to the open button, and as she  
she had barely touched it with her fingertips, it opened.   
There stood the looming figure she had encoutered  
before. Another gasp escaped her throat. His  
hood was off and his tunic was slightly tight, showing  
his chest. He only smiled and pushed her farther   
back into the room. There was only one thought  
in her head, 'Please don't rape me,'  
  
"No," he said, with anger in his voice, "you will   
come to me willingly."  
  
She knew he could read her mind.   
'Stupid Jedi mind tricks,' she thought. He   
growled at this thought. He rushed her and   
grabbed both her arms, pushing her against a wall.   
She was scared, her fear fell off of her like  
rain. Her body was tense. He licked his lips.   
But she did something that surprised him.   
  
"What'd you want?" she questioned.   
  
He let out a laugh then let her go.   
She slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around  
her knees.   
  
"Why do you think it is I who wants you?"  
he asked her, bending down to eye level.   
  
She didn't answer, which only made  
him chuckled some more. She gave him a look  
that said stop laughing at me.   
  
"It is my master who wants you, not I,"  
he said after a few minutes.   
  
She was still frightened, but hid  
her fear, not that well though. Maul knew   
she was scared, and it excited him. He walked  
to the front of the ship again. She thought of   
bashing his head in, she hated that cocky look   
on his face.   
  
"Don't even try it, you would never make  
it past the door," he informed.   
  
With that he lifted his hand  
and his lightsaber flew to it. He clipped  
back to his belt.   
  
"Oh, and one more thing, I am not   
a Jedi and do not ever call me one  
again," ordered Maul.   
  
"What shall I call you then?" she   
asked, in a mocking tone.   
  
As the door closed he whispered something.  
But it couldn't be what she thought. 'Why would  
he say master, though?' she asked herself.   
  
Maul had all figured out. It is a  
sith apprentice's duty to one day rise  
up and destroy his master, only Maul  
would do it much sooner that expected.   
When he landed on Coruscant he would  
deliver the girl to Sidious and while  
he was taking his pleasures with her he would  
kill him. Then, he would take her as  
his slave. She would wait on him,  
please him, and when it was all through  
she would beg for more. 'Oh, yes this  
was a good plan,' he said to himself.   
The door hissed open. Maul stood up so   
fast Sabrei almost fell backward. His   
lightsaber in hand, he twirled it then powered  
it down. He gave her questioning look, and knew  
that it was escaping she did not want.   
  
"I've been thinking," Sabrei stated.   
  
He sat back down, then smiled.   
  
"Didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he asked, hoping  
to make her angry.   
  
She ignored him and just shook her head.  
As she was walking back to the door he said,   
  
"About what?"   
  
Sabrei turned back around and  
made her way to the co-pilot's seat. She sat  
down and cast her eyes to the floor.   
  
"You said that you weren't a Jedi, so that would  
make you a..." she trailed off with her question.  
  
"A what?" he inquired, in an annoyed tone.   
  
"A sith," she whispered.   
  
He let out a laugh. A laugh so deep  
and rumbling that she wasn't sure it was him.   
  
"What's wrong scared to say it?" he said rather than   
asked.   
  
She kept her eyes on the floor. She was   
trying to get the courage to keep on talking, but it  
escaped her.   
  
"No. That's not it, is it? What you're  
really afraid of is..." he said, gettin up from his seat.   
  
He took a few steps then kneeled before her.  
Maul spun the chair that she was sitting in, around   
to face him. Sabrei did not want to look at him. She   
couldn't.   
  
"Me," he finished, proudly.   
  
Only then did she lift her eyes  
to his. There was only fire there. Anger.   
Hatred. Everything that was evil in the universe,  
was right there, bottled in his two eyes.   
  
"Is there something else?" he asked, never  
taking his eyes off of her.   
  
"You are the monster that mother's tell  
their children about," said Sabrei, truly beliveing  
it.   
  
Another deep chuckle. He was  
beginning to enjoy her company. They were  
now approaching Coruscant, a few lights flashed  
on the consule indicating it. Sabrei had never been  
off her planet Kuat, but the one before her was   
beautiful. He watched her eyes light up. He   
quickly turned his attention to landing the ship.   
  
The ship descended gracefully. She looked  
out the window, seeing an elderly man in a cloak  
walking toward the ship. She then knew, without having to   
ask, that was his master. He climbed out of the ship,   
never having to ask her to stay.   
  
The exchanged words briefly. Maul  
bowed his head and dissapeared into the  
building. Sidious, knowing that the woman   
was watching signaled her to follow him. Sabrei  
obeyed, not wanting to tangle with a sith master.   
  
Sidious did not stay around. He   
left Sabrei to find her own way. Sidious watched  
from the shadows of the balcony, never losing sight of Sabrei.   
Sabrei moved to a sculpture, it was horrifying.   
A man with wild hair, along with wild eyes stood   
looking triumphantly, holding a single bladed light-  
saber.   
  
Maul walked quickly toward  
Sabrei, paying so much attention in   
sneaking up on her that he did not   
feel his master's presence. He stood behind  
her now, she never even heard him creep up.   
He grabbed her waist with his right hand and  
covered her mouth with his left. He scream   
was muffled and she did not jump as much with  
Maul holding her. He put his cheek to hers, one  
of his horns brushing it.   
  
"My favorite piece," his silky voice murmured in her  
ear.   
  
She wasn't sure to be frightened  
or aroused. He could sense her inner turmoil.   
He would give her the choice to come to him.   
And he knew she would.   
  
"Find me tonight," it was a command.   
  
Maul walked off and just before  
he reached the darkness again Sabrei said,   
  
"What if I don't want to?" she asked.   
  
"You will," he answered.   
  
He dissapeared. She hated him.   
His cocky all knowing attitude. What   
did he think, that women should lick his  
feet. Well to hell with him. "Who am I   
kidding?" she asked herself. She was   
utterly intrigued by him.   
  
Sidious frowned deeply, with  
anger. She was suppose to be frightened  
by him. He was suppose to have complete  
power over her. Instead it was his   
apprentice, Maul. Oh, he had pride  
in Maul, he taught him well, maybe a little  
to well. One thing was sure if Maul defied him  
like he was about to do, he would kill Maul.   
  
It was dark and Sabrei concentrated  
on the lights of Coruscant. The entire planet  
was city. Hover transports were slowly stopping.   
Within an hour the city was quiet but still as  
bright as ever. She walked to her bed, layed down  
and stared at the closet to the right. When   
she had opened it earlier, her eyes were wide with  
delight. Clothes upon clothes were hung. Beautiful ones,  
expensive ones. Much more existed in that room   
than she could have ever owned in her life. Dresses,   
pants, robes, and tunics. She wore a silk robe, black  
that tied at the front of her waist. Sabrei thought  
about what Maul had said. How could she go looking  
for him, she didn't even know his name. Another hour   
passed. "To hell with it,' she said in her mind.   
  
Sabrei opened the door and a crept   
silently downthe hall. Her bare feet making  
no sound. She felt the cold floor, it felt  
good to her. From out of nowhere a soft wind  
blew through her hair. A whispering voice called  
to her, lead the way. She saw a larger black, door.   
Sabrei stopped in front of it and as she did the   
breeze stopped. She knew he was in there,  
waiting. Sabrei took a deep breath and opened  
the door.   
  
As she stepped in an eerie took  
over her body. She took a few steps. Stopped.  
Took a few more steps, then stopped again. All  
the while she was sneaking her way around the room,  
Maul smiled from the bed. He was laying down,   
waiting, concentrating on leading her to his room.   
She thought she sensed somehting, rather someone, but  
wasn't quite clear on it. The swiftly, Maul lept  
from the bed an grabbed her. She let out a yelp.   
He leaned down to her ear. She could feel  
his warm breath. It sent shivers down her  
spine.   
  
"I told you you would come willingly," he said,  
softly.   
  
He inched his way back to the bed.   
Maul turned around and pushed her down, so  
she was sitting. He pulled off his black  
tunic, throwing it carelessly to the floor.   
He then loosened his pants and stepped out  
of them. He stood naked, the cold room  
having no effect on him. Sabrei couldn't   
see anything, which made her a bit more   
frightened and also enticed her. He reached  
for her hand and led it over his chest. She  
flinched, pulling her hand away. Maul grinned.   
He picked her up and layed her closer to the top of the bed.  
Not rough as she expected, but gentle like.  
She wasn't sure how to react, Sabrei had   
never had a sithlord make a pass at  
her. Maul took his time, not wanting to do this  
to fast. He slowly untied the binding in front  
of her robe.  
  
As he opened the robe, she felt the  
coolness of the room. He placed his left hand   
behind her neck, bringing her face to his. His  
brushed his lips lightly over hers, causing her  
to quiver. With one flick of his hand, the robe  
was discaded with his clothes. She layed there,  
waiting for him to do something, anything. He   
let her go and trailed his hand to her neck. He  
moved over her, his legs keeping her hips in place.   
He nipped her neck with his teeth. She gasped at   
the shockwave of pleasure that went coursing through  
her body.   
  
He moved his tongue down, down till he  
reached her breasts. Taking each one in turn, he licked,  
sucked, and bit on her nipples. Each time causing her  
to grab hold of the sheet. She felt like his hands  
were everywhere at once, feeling everything. Never  
in her life had she experienced something this  
wonderful. He moved his lips back up to hers,  
forcing his tongue between her clinched teeth.   
He entered her mind to see what she was thinking.  
He relished in the fact that he could  
bring her so much pleasure.   
  
Sabrei finally brought her hands  
to rest on his back. She ran her short, yet  
sharp nail down his back, causing him to growl  
through the kissing. She moved her right hand   
to his arm, wanting to feel his muscles. She   
was in awe of his body. Although she could  
not see, her wondering hands told enough.   
Without warning he slowly slid into her. Another  
gasp, much louder left her lips. She couldn't  
hear it but as he did he moaned, enjoying   
her. He moved slowly at first, not wanting  
to hurt her or demand to much, yet. Being   
intuned with the darkside, gave him some amazing  
abilities and in due time he would demonstrate them  
all to her. Slowly, he built up speed, making   
her moan as well. She couldn't see anything, so  
she closed her eyes. Colors through her mind all  
blended. Sabrei felt a presence in her head, and  
she welcomed it. He shared his feelings   
of pleasure with her as she did with him.   
In this one connection, the deepest one can  
experience, they saw things from each other's   
pasts. He saw Sabrei with her best friend  
Cat throwing a bowl of hot water from  
a hotel on some unsuspecting people passing by.   
Sabrei saw Maul, finally learning his name,   
practicing with his lightsaber for the first   
time. He had burnt his leg very badly.   
His master, Sidious, left him no bacta  
to heal himself, he left him with  
only pain and disapointment. He didn't  
mean for her to see that, he never wanted  
anyone to know him, but now she did and he  
wanted to make her pay. He pounded into her,   
making her scream. He didn't stop, it only  
made him more focused. Each thrust sent her  
body into shudders. He finally released himself  
within her, and she did something that he once again  
did not expect, she cried out his name. For   
some reason, at that moment, it was the sweetest  
voice he had ever heard.   
  
Sidious trasported himself into Maul's   
room. He saw everything. It disgusted him.   
He let his hand rest on the hilt of his light-  
saber. He was waiting for the right moment to   
attack. In a few minutes his apprentice would  
be dead, and the girl his to do what pleased   
with.   
  
Maul still layed on top of her,  
his breath just as ragged as hers. He rolled  
off onto his back. Sabrei knew what he  
would say, 'You're a whore, sleeping with  
someone you hardly know,' It was quiet  
for along time. He listened to her   
breathing. She was almost asleep. Sabrei  
rolled on her side, facing the door, with   
her back to Maul. He inched his way toward her.  
She woke from her sleepy feeling to his feel  
his warm breath on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't even want to cuddle?" he asked, sounding  
hurt.   
  
She thought he was being sarcastic  
at first, but soon realized he was being  
sincere. She turned over to face him.   
He drew her to him, resting one hand on her  
hips and the other her head was cradled on.   
Just as she was about to nod off, Maul grabbed  
her ass, rather roughly. She jumped, not expecting  
that. He layed his head on her hair.   
  
"Nice ass," he mumbled.   
  
She smiled and drifted off  
to sleep with Maul. She never slept  
so soundfully in her life.   
  
It had not even been ten minutes,   
when the door was blown off it's hinges. Maul was  
up in second, called his lightsaber to him and stood   
ready for a fight. The only thing Sabrei could   
a red glow from both lightsabers. Somewhere through it  
all, Maull had pulled on a pair of pants.   
  
Sidious lunged at Maul. Maul blocked the blow  
with his 'saber. The two 'sabers clashing and sizziling.   
Sabrei could smell a lightning smell. It entered her   
nostrils and made her ill to her stomach. She pulled the  
sheets up, covering her cold, naked body. They fought wildly,  
both never tiring. The young one had moremuscle, the old one  
had more experienced. It was hard to say which one would win.   
Sidious was frustrated, he thought killing his apprentice would  
be easy, he was proved wrong. Just when he thought he   
knew what Maul would do, Maul surprised him. They held their  
'sabers close, close enough to feel each other's breath.   
  
"After I kill you, I will take your," Sidious glanced  
at Sabrei, "woman and do whatever I like."  
  
"NO!" yelled Maul.   
  
Maul pushed Sidious off his lightsaber,  
backflipped, hitting his former master squarely  
in the chin. Sidious was taken off guard by  
this ferociousness, he stumbled. Maul taking  
the advantage, twirled his 'saber once and stuck  
it through Sidious. Sidious made a sickening  
sound as the lightsaber slid through the flesh  
of his stomach. Maul pulled his 'saber from Sidious,  
feeling that he was not worthy of even killing.   
Sidious fell to the ground, his 'saber falling   
out of his hand, the beam disapearing. Sidious'  
breath became ragged and slow.   
  
"I am proud that the apprentice has killed  
the master," and with those last words, Sidious'  
head dropped, his eyes staring blankly at nothing.   
  
Maul powered down his lightsaber.   
Sabrei rushed from the bed, dropping the sheet.   
She ran to Maul and they embraced. He then  
walked slowly to his master's lightsaber, picked  
it up and sat it down on a table.   
  
The next day Maul packed his things,  
or the things he thought he would need. Meanwhile,  
Sabrei was doing the same thing, with a little help   
from C-3PX. C-3PX was designed to be   
quiet and to add a little protection. Maul   
gave him to Sabrei as a gift. When asked if she   
could turn his voice box on, Maul only looked  
at her an rolled his eyes. He walked to her and  
glanced at the droid.   
  
"Better if he keep his mouth shut," stated  
Maul.  
  
He slid his right arm around her  
waist and brought her close to his body. He   
leaned his head down and gently kissed her.   
He swiftly turned on his heels and continued to   
load things on the ship.   
  
She took most of the clothes and even  
added some of the accesories that Sidious had  
given her. When she finished she had two trunks  
and two medium sized bags.   
  
Maul walked into the room. The looked  
on his face said it all. He picked up  
both trunks and carried them the Infiltrator.   
Sabrei grabbed the bags and folowed along with   
C-3PX.   
  
Hours later in hyperspace, Sabrei  
was fast asleep in the back of the ship.   
Maul finished entering cordinates. He came   
to the relization that he needed to continue  
the sith race. He decided he would search  
for an apprentice, but he was going to take  
his own sweet time. He wanted to enjoy the   
good life for a while. Sidious and he had  
a deal with the Nemodians. He had all  
the money he wanted and much more. 'Stupid   
Jedi,' he thought, 'didn't even see it coming.'  
He fought with them a few weeks prior on Tatooine.   
He innerly cringed at the thought of that planet.  
Maul fought well and killed the both of them  
in one fatal swipe. They both stood looking  
at each other. Once he had stabbed the   
older Jedi, the young one came. Maul had  
extended the other end of his 'saber, instantly  
running the young one through. He laughed out  
loud.   
  
"Keep an eye on things," he commanded C-3PX.   
  
He walked to the back of the  
ship and stared at Sabrei. He smiled  
seductively. Maul sat down on a chair and  
pulled off his boots. He removed the   
rest of his clothing and layed them in a pile.   
  
He walked to Sabrei and   
kneeled down to her. He stared at her   
lips then kissed her. She woke, but did  
not open her eyes. Sabrei only let him  
explore the inner depths of her mouth.   
He moved back and stroked her cheek. She  
sighed.   
  
"Open your eyes," said Maul, yieldingly.   
  
Sabrei opened her eyes, blinking  
to get her eyes to focus. She almost fell out of  
bed. Maul stood up, so she could see all of  
him. He saw something cross her face, he thoght  
it was disgust.   
  
"You think I am ugly?" he asked, becomming   
angry.   
  
When she didn't answer he jumped  
on top of her, holding her wrists above her  
head.   
  
"Answer me," he yelled.   
  
Fear crossed her features. She shook  
her head no. He didn't believe her. Maul shook  
her violently. The only thing she could think  
to do was to cup his cheek with her hand. He   
stopped and looked at her with rage in his eyes.   
  
"I may think you a lot of things, but ugly will  
never be one of them," she told him.   
  
Her words calmed the burning heat  
inside him. She leaned up and as she did  
Maul moved down and their lips met. Their  
tongues danced with each other. They both  
knew they would spend many nights and days   
like this.   
  
Weeks later they came to rest  
on the planet Belkadan. It was nice there.  
Oceans and green fields as far as the eyes   
could see. Maul pulled a mind trick on the  
senator of the planet. He convinced him   
that the house was old and not worthy of him.   
Sabrei only laughed an shook her head. Maul  
was so tight with his money.   
  
They settled in nicely. The house  
soon became home. Maul and Sabrei talked, but  
not like you would expect. They had a link.   
Sometimes they would know what the other was thinking,  
it was kind of creapyt to Sabrei. She didn't  
know it was love untill months later.   
  
Sabrei was gardening and a   
large snake coiled around her  
leg. She didn't move, she was scared out of  
her wits. Sabrei sent something out toward Maul.   
Maul was working on the ship, adding some more  
weapons and upgrading the stealth mode when he  
heard her. It was a loud crying, scream for   
help. He held his head and ran toward her, using  
his anger at the snake to propel the darkside within.   
When her reached her, the snake was making it's way  
toward her thigh. In one quick, swift movement, he  
had the snake by the back of the head. It hissed and he  
pushed the fangs out. He tapped into the dark side and  
used it to pull out the snakes fangs. The sound it  
made was sickening and she covered her ears. She should  
have closed her eyes. Maul imploded the snake into tiny   
pieces, smiling all the while.   
  
He rushed to Sabrei and held her. She  
was still shaken and couldn't really move. Maul   
scooped her up and took her inside. He kept asking  
if she was okay. And each time she shook her head   
yes. That was when she knew that Maul really  
cared for her.   
  
Almost two years had passed when Maul  
announced he was going to go look for an   
apprentice. She begged him not to go.   
  
"I'll leave C-3PX with you," he said, shoving  
another tunic in a bag.   
  
"I don't want C-3PX, I want you damn it," she   
screamed.   
  
"I won't be gone forever," he said, walking  
to her.   
  
She met him half way and punched him  
on his chest. It didn't hurt, it felt like an  
insect had landed on him. She beat her fists  
against him, but it was like beating them on  
a brick wall. He let her get out her frustrations.   
When she was too weak to do anymore, he gathered her  
in his arms. She sobbed quietly into his tunic.   
He held her gently, feeling guilty that he was leaving  
her. He reminded himself that C-3PX had eighty-three  
concealed weapons. He would miss Sabrei, more than he  
would admit. Maul layed her down on the bed and made  
love to her all night.   
  
In the morning he left her sleeping and  
left without any words. Once he left the planets  
atomoshphere, he was thinking of how he would get  
to the boy. His feelings weren't wrong. He knew  
the young boy on Tatooine would do nicely as an   
apprentice. He must find away to sneak him off the   
Coruscant.   
  
In the next week he tried not to rush  
around in search of the boy, but his longing   
for home and Sabrei got to him. To his surprise  
the boy came, for the most part, willingly. Maul told  
him that one day he would rise up and revenge the death  
of the two Jedi that had rescued him. But, for now,  
if he wanted vengeance he must come with him. The Jedi  
would never allow him the revenge. It only took a month   
to turn Anakin. Maul was happy, extremely happy. In a  
few days he would be home, training his apprentice, and  
being with Sabrei.   
  
When he landed, he ran to the house, almost  
forgetting Anakin. Sabrei was there to welcome him   
home, she looked as beautiful as ever.   
  
Years passed and Anakin became strong  
with the darkside. Maul and Sabrei's love still  
goes on today. Anakin, taking pity on his master's  
love affair, spared him and left them alone. Some even say  
Anakin is the dreaded Darth Vader.   
  
"That was a good one Catherine," complimented a teenage   
girl with bright blue eyes.   
  
"Yeah Catherine," chorused the rest of the teenagers.   
  
"Okay that's enough for tonight, time for bed," said Cat.   
  
"Oh, come on, we're not kids anymore," complained a tall boy.   
  
"Tomorrow. I promise," she said, shooing them out of the room.   
  
The teenagers groaned and reluctantly left.   
Once they were gone, Cat walked to the window. She  
stared out at the stars. She looked at the brightest  
one, it seeming to twinkle at her. Cat shook her head  
knowing that Sabrei was happy with her life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
